5 days
by alienschnitzelblast
Summary: What if BB's Sakuita came back and he has to get to Africa. But, someone finds out and goes after him. Will he make it?Bbrae. Some RobStar
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first romance story. Disclaimer:I don't own anything that has to do with Teen Titans except for the story idea.**

It was another normal day in Titans Tower. Well, as normal as it can get when 5 superheroes who saved the world are living together. It was 12:34 pm, so Beast Boy should be getting up right now. When he stayed in his room for another 30 minutes, the Titans got suspicious. "Maybe one of us should go check up on Beast Boy."Robin said while he had his arm around Starfire's shoulder. All heads turned to Raven who was reading at the end of the couch."What?" "You and Friend Beast Boy share the closest of bonds with each other"

"Yeah Rave, me and BB need to fight over over breakfast."Raven didn't feel like arguing, so she just floated to his room. She knocked on his door. Silence. This time she banged on the door."BEAST BOY. OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL COME IN THERE."Her other eyes threatening to open, she phased her head through the door. She saw him sitting in the middle of the room. There were candles everywhere and there was a picture in front of him. She couldn't make it out though.

"Mark and Marie Logan, where ever you are, rest in piece." Raven found out what he was doing. He was praying. He stood up and put all the candles out."Better get out there. I was in here longer than I thought." He said while running out the door. Oblivious to a shocked Raven.  
(Raven's POV)

I can't believe it. Beast Boy, OUR Beast Boy, the tofu-loving, immature prankster of the group was PRAYING. I decided to make my way back to the common room. But one thing was on my mind. Who is Mark and Marie Logan. I just shook it out of my head as I reached the sliding doors. I walked in and found Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game. I got back to reading my book. I got lost in the book. "Alright Titans, time for training"

I sighed as i put my book down. We made our way into the training room. "Okay Beast Boy, you're first, we're going to see if you can turn into certain animals. first one up, change into this monkey robin said as a screen on the wall came out. When we looked at Beast Boy, his eyes were as wide as dinner-plates.  
(BB's POV)

I was surprised to see it, The monkey. Images lashed through my head. Screams as a boat fell off a waterfall. Somebody yelling "YOU'RE JUST A FREAK, NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU." I just said "Next one please" Robin replied with "Beast Boy, just turn into the monkey." "I got it. I still know how to morph him."Raven said. freaked out at the moment, I yelled "NO, DON'T-" But it was too late, she morphed me into it.

I quickly changed back and stared at my hands, mouth agape. I ran into my room, i could hear yelling behind me. When i got to my room, I noticed my skin was becoming slightly pale. "No" I mouthed. I heard knocking at my door. "Beast Boy, you okay." Her voice was uncaring."Yeah, just peachy" i said rather harshly. Which i regretted. I heard her leave. I started pacing around the room."Okay the ingredients. Tiger blood, a smashed dinosaur bone, bird blood, fish blood...(gasp) THE FISH SCALE FLOWER. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE IN AFRICA." I yelled as i punched the wall. Time for a road trip.

I made my way to the common room and said "Guys, I got this message saying that there's trouble in Africa" The Titans stared at me in shock."Yo B, what's the trouble" "Slade" After i said that Robin went to the area with the T-ship. "Let's go" We then headed to the T-ship and strapped in. I tried my best not to scream in pain. I would've gone alone. But knowing my uncle, he'll strike me at this stage. I was the only one who brought luggage. I need my parents diploma or my identification to get in their lab.

I knew I shouldn't have gone monkey. Now it's happening again. My sakutia disease is must have noticed"Beast Boy, are you okay. I know you were lying about slade." Great, this day was bad enough as it is." It's nothing" If they knew about my uncle, he wouldn't forgive me even though he already hates me.

"Beast Boy if you don't tell me what's going on right now, i'll never talk to you again" If only she knew. "I'll tell you some other time" With that, i shut off my communicator. We need to get there in under five days. Hopefully we'll make it. I went to sleep. But it brought nothing but nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

(Rae's POV)

That little. Uh. I can't believe him. I just try to help him and he just lies to my face. He fell asleep and woke up 10 minutes later with a scream. He's just being stupid. I decided to read his thoughts, I found a spell that would allow me to."Based on last time, I have 5 days before...It."5 days? What is going on Beast Boy? I then heard someone talking in his mind."HONEY, HE'S GREEN. I WILL KILL YOU. YOU'RE A FREAK,YOU'RE .WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US." She stopped listening. Who were those people?

I decided to shake it off. Then I felt different emotions coming from Beast Boy ,despair,hurt,sadness,and...self-hatred. What is up with him?When we saw Africa down below, Beast Boy jumped out of the plane and grabbed his book-bag in mid-air and changed into a hawk."Titans,we're going after Beast Boy."Robin said over their communicators. We found him walking through a jungle near a town.

(BB's POV)

I made my way to the old village I used to live in. When the others came up behind me, Robin said"Maybe some people around here saw Slade." "Calm down Robin. Let's act cool." When we reached the village. Everyone stared at me. Then i saw a red haired girl in a pink dress with purple stripes come running towards me. I instantly smiled and said "AMANDA"I've been able to endure the pain in my arm since we were on the ship."GARFIELD"She said while tackling me into a hug.

We just hugged for a few moments before me saying "Amanda, how were you?" "Great. Except things have been a complete bore without you here."She said as she playfully punched my arm. Unfortunately, that's where the bite is. I screamed in pain which caused everyone to tower over me. "Amanda...It's happening again" Her eyes widened to the size of dinner-plates"Garfield,why are you out in the open?"She said while rubbing my arm.

"Beast Boy, what are you talking about?"Said Robin"Yes friend, I am most curious"Amanda,still not knowing about me being a superhero said"Don't you dare call him 'Beast Boy'."Then the whole town started booing throwing stuff at the Titans. I held up my hands for them to stop."It's okay. I'm cool with it. I'm a superhero named Beast Boy."Raven yelled with a banana peel on her head"BEAST BOY. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?WHO IS THIS GIRL, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT,WHY ARE WE IN AFRICA?"I just said"You can't know right now" Just then,rage got loose. She grew into her giant form and grew her extra eyes and arms. One grabbed me in the neck and slammed me against finally realized what she was doing and reverted back to normal. I fell to the ground,gasping for air.

"Look Amanda. I need to get to my parents lab." "Follow me Gar."She then rushed to the end of the town. I smiled as i entered the lab. The titans gazed in awe at all the equipment. "Okay. You guys need to get out." "No way bro. We're not leaving you with all this stuff. You'll blow up the Earth." Amanda looked at me with a confused expression. I just said "NG"She got the hint and shoved the others out.

(Normal POV)

Once the titans were outside, Cyborg was the first to speak "O.k., who are you and what's the big idea?" "I guess i should start with Beast Boy. He-" She was cut-off with a crash in the laboratory. They rushed inside and saw BB unconscious in the middle of the floor. Blood on his face. Raven lunged forward and quickly healed it. You couldn't notice from the hood, but she had tears in her eyes. He sat up and yelled "GALTRY. HE STOLE THE FLOWER!"

"Oh,is little BB missing a pwetty little flower."Cyborg said while trying to "Shut up Tin-man. You don't understand. I came to Africa to get that flower nothing more."The Titans stared at him."Why?Why did you lie to us B?""It's a secret that I have to deal alone"" Beast Boy, we're a don't keep secrets from each other""Yeah B""Tell us Beast Boy"Beast Boy's shot open and glared at the team"Don't you dare give me any of OF YOU KEEP ,HOW DID YOU GET YOUR ARMOR,OH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ,WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR EYES AND WHAT'S YOUR REAL 'S RIGHT, YOU TRY TO KEEP US SAFE BECAUSE YOU THINK WE'RE DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU RAVEN,I HAD TO HACK A COMPUTER TO KNOW ALL THAT I KNOW ABOUT I CAN'T DO THINGS THAT EVERYBODY ELSE CAN DO?THEN I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT PART OF THE GROUP.""You know the meaning of obviously?"Raven said while raising an eyebrow."There's a lot of things that you don't know about me"And with tat, he left.

Raven just stood there. Tears threatened to spill from her saw Amanda go after "Garfield".She went to go after them,leaving 3 shocked titans behind. She found him sitting in a tree. She went up to him and said "Beast Boy, what's going on?"He just sighed and said"If I tell you,can you keep it a secret?"She just nodded her head"My name,Is Garfield Mark Logan."

**I might get a part of BB's past wrong. If so, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so i'm back. Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious.**

"My name is Garfield Mark Logan.I used to have white skin,blonde hair, and blue eyes. I lived with my parents,Mark and Marie Logan, in were extremely intelligent, especially when it came to animals. I was home-schooled, so what they knew,I soon learned about a green monkey in a forest that we lived near. And next thing i knew,we were on our way. When we got there, I got separated from my parents.I eventually found the monkey, only to scare it and cause it to bite me" Beast Boy started rubbing the spot on his arm.

He rolled up the sleeve revealing a nasty scar. Making Raven gasp."It injected me with a rare disease called Sakutia. I had 5 days to live, I was parents eventually found different animal DNA samples that cured my Sakutia. But it turned me into a green freak."He snarled that last was about to retort, but BB continued."When we were heading towards a gorilla habitat to find a cure to me being Green. But on our way to the boat. My mom was about to be attacked by a vicious snake, without thinking, I lunged at it and found out about my shape shifting powers by accidentally changing into a mongoose and attacking the snake. But when we were traveling on the boat, we were heading towards a waterfall. My parents told me to shift into a bird and fly away.

I did as instructed. But when I looked back. My parents,fell down the waterfall."A tear slid down his cheek. Making Raven feel sorry for him."So I started living in the jungle. After 3 months, these jewel thieves kidnapped me and made me do various reward, i would get beaten. Soon, the police caught them. I was court appointed to my uncle, Nicholas Galtry. But he was out to kill me. My parents have a huge fortune that they were supposed to give to me. But my uncle wanted it. He hired different people to kill me. But I somehow survived. Eventually, two guys from star labs came. Galtry sold me to them. But first, they made a point." He lifted up is shirt and revealed tons of burn marks, scars, bruises, and in the middle of his chest is written in burns,_'PROPERTY OF STAR LABS' _Raven could feel tears in her eyes.

"Eventually I escaped, and the Doom Patrol found me. I hid behind this emotional mask of an idiot who acts happy. All to cover up the real me. When I changed into that monkey, my Sakutia came back. Amanda's an old friend." Raven just sat there, stunned. The BB she knew, was a fake personality. "Let's go get the others"  
(Meanwhile)

Everyone was at the tower earlier that night. BB covered everything up with a big lie. He was on the roof trying to clear his head. Every time he needed to clear his head, he put himself into a trance. So he immediately got into it. He was back in Africa, near the water fall where his parents died. Then his uncle appeared in front of him."Nowhere to go. .**DIE." **Just then, his parents came out of the water. "You didn't save us." Then his uncle jabbed a knife into his stomach. BB then fell. But he went through the floor and kept on falling. He snapped out of it when he heard screaming.  
(Raven's POV)

I could sense a barrage of emotions coming from the roof. I went up there and saw BB(Yes I call him that) jump off the roof. I grabbed him with my powers and I was screaming his name. He finally opened up his eyes. He looked up at me with confused eyes. I pulled him up towards me and slapped him hard across the face."ARE YOU REALLY THAT SELFISH. YOU'LL JUST THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY. WE'LL BE ABLE TO HANDLE THIS.""It was an accident Rae. I fell into a trance and just fell. I'm not suicidal." He retorted back to me

I felt kind of guilty for slapping him."Sorry" I muttered."It's alright" "Rae?" "Yeah" "I'm sorry" "For what?" "I know you hate me" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes."You always make fun of me, and the only time you laugh is when i get hurt." "Beast Boy." I barely managed to choke it out. "I'm going to sleep. Bye Rae"I just started to cry. How could BB think i think that of him.


	4. Chapter 4

After last night(Which resulted in part of a nearby island gone missing) Beast Boy went back to his room and got out a picture oh him and his family. It showed him hanging on his father's arm, both his mother,and father, smiling widely. A small smile crept on his face and he set the picture down. Too much happened in one was going to die. And he was the only one who could do it too. The other titans didn't know, and Raven couldn't see Beast Boy without having a breakdown now. She was just surprised of what he thinks that she thinks about 's when BB looked in his mirror."Oh,no" He said.

(Rae's Pov)

I just sat in my room thinking about what BB said. Ever since him and Cyborg journeyed into my mind. After that incident, I've started to develop feelings toward him. My feelings were confirmed after the incident with Malchior. After he called me "creepy", that really hurt me. But when I hugged him, after he pushed me back, I could see something in his eyes that I couldn't make out. I decided to take a trip to Nevermore. I set the mirror out in front of me. A pair of red eyes appeared in it,a black hand grabbed me and pulled me in. I landed in Happy's realm. But, it was different. All the flowers were withered and gray. I saw Happy walking towards me. But instead of the usual smile, she had a sad frown on her face.

"Hey Raven." She replied gloomily."Uhhhhh...hi?"I said, not really sure what to say to her in this condition. She just slowly walked away murmuring something about hopelessness. I then walked to wisdom's realm. I entered her library-like realm And saw her sitting on a table with a book in front of her."Wisdom?" I said. She slowly turned her head."Hello raven"She replied in a gloomy voice. "I bet you want to know what's going on. Ever since last night, all the emotions have been down from what BB me. And I'm supposed to be emotionless. You don't even want to see timid""What about Timid?" I asked curiously."Let's just say, if you see a lump in the ground, you'll find her." Just then, a faint red signal blurred through nevermore. I was snapped out of nevermore and was in my room again. I ran out to the common room and saw a picture of a strange robot destroying part of the city. I looked around and noticed BB wasn't there. I was about to question why, but Robin said "We have no time to wait for Beast GO"

(BB'S POV)

I looked in the mirror and saw the old me. Blond hair, blue eyes, white skin. I tried shape shifting into a cat. But I stayed the same. This is bad. Then the alarm started blaring. Dang it. Not now. I just stayed in here and waited for everyone to leave. After I was sure everyone was gone. I headed out to the common room. I went to the fridge and grabbed some tofu."Ah, Garfield. How did you change back to your normal form. A if I didn't know."

I looked to my right and saw Nicholas leaning on the couch spinning a knife. I gave him the hardest glare i could."Galtry" "Bad move staying here without any protection nephew.""Don't call me that. I'm nothing related to you. You're a monster.""Says coming from a freak of nature." I then lunged at him and delivered a side flying kick to his knee. He immediately got up after he fell. He blasted a punch towards me which i blocked with my hand."Let's go"

**Sorry it was so short, i had something to do. Bye**


End file.
